The Check Up
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: Actually Kenpachi never minded that much going to the doctor. It just depended who it was. Written for the "Kink Bingo" challenge. Further information inside. Kyouraku/Kenpachi


**Title: **The Check Up

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Shunsui Kyouraku x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Shunsui and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

Claimed a Kink Bingo Card. One of the fields was "medical kink". So yeah – here it is. (:

* * *

**The Check Up**

He sat in the waiting room, hands clenched in front of him and eye fixing the wall ahead of him with a cold stare. He chewed nervously on his lower lip and rubbed his thumbs against each other. He took in a deep breath and shivered. The clean hospital smell... He took in another deep breath and moaned silently – the person next to him moved nervously around in its chair.

He opened his eye; had not even noticed that he had closed it at some point and glanced down at his side. A small, young man was sitting next to him and sent him frightened looks. He took a look around; they all sent him scared looks. Did not surprise him that much – he was rather tall and scary looking – even when he let his hair down for once. Then again, it could also be his high energy which was making them rather jumpy around him.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and glanced at the clock; hanging on the white wall above the secretary's head.

**.**

"Kenpachi-san." A smooth male voice said and he turned his attention to the door, which just opened – revealing an elderly looking man in a white coat. "Your turn." He continued in a friendly tune and moved aside to let the other enter.

Kenpachi sighed and stood up. With a jumpy feeling in his belly he made his way to the door, walked past the other man and entered the office.

The door clinked softly and the man strode over to his desk and sat down at it.

"Please." He said and pointed to a free chair in front of him. "Take a seat."

Kenpachi sat down, laid his hands into his lap and fixed the other with a cold expression. His doctor in the meantime took a look at his patient's folder – a small smile tugging in the corners of his lips.

Kenpachi looked around. The smell, the cleanness, the... he shivered; feeling a small tugging in his loin.

The folder hitting the desk made him fall out of his trance. He shook his head slightly and looked into the friendly face of the man across of him. "Well Kenpachi-san." The man started once he noticed that he had his patient's full attention. "First off, my name is Shunsui Kyouraku." He introduced himself and extended his hand. The taller one leaned forward, gripped the other's hand and shook it. "Zaraki Kenpachi." He answered.

"Nice to meet you." The doctor replied happily, pulled his hand back and crossed them in front of his chest. "I noticed that you just need a check up." He started to explain. "So please go behind the curtain and undress. We will start then right away."

The younger man nodded in understanding, stood up and walked behind the curtain where he started to do so.

**.**

A shiver ran down his spine as he let his pants slip off his hips while imaging what the other looked like. He had always had a thing for doctors and for this special one Zaraki would actually roll over. The other man was tall and broad-shouldered and... the doctor coat just did it every time for him. On top of that the other also smelled so... _good_ - of cleanness, hygiene and hospital. He suppressed a moan, kicked away his pants and glanced down at himself. Just great – how the hell was he supposed to hide THAT?

"Yare yare, Kenpachi-san." Came the calming voice from behind the white, stainless curtains. "No need to be so shy. You can't possibly have something I haven't seen before." He continued soothingly and chuckled at his own joke. The tall man rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. How embarrassing. He placed his hands in front of his loin to cover some of his hard-on and stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Neee... see that was not so hard." Said the elderly man; smiling brightly. He placed a soothing hand on his patient's lower back and made him walk to the clean hospital mattress where he would start his examination.

"Please." Shunsui said and petted the white leather "Sit down."

Zaraki sighed defeated, let his hands fall at his sides, turned around slowly – dreading the moment – and sat down. He bit his lower lip and closed his eye once his ass made contact with the cold, soft leather. Once he managed to open it again he looked at his doctor, who had his back currently facing him to get some instruments, fearing his reaction when he would turn and see the rather big problem he had between his legs.

But the other man did not seem to care. Once he got everything he needed he placed the items next to Kenpachi, took the younger man's knees in his hands and spread him to take place between his thighs.

His happy face did not slip once while the younger one felt like chocking. The rough white coat was rubbing against his naked thighs – his toes started to curl. And the smell! The man was directly standing in front of him – he could not escape it.

**.**

Shunsui picked up the stethoscope and placed the cold round bud on Kenpachi's chest. Immediately the younger man's nipples hardened and he took a sharp intake of breath. He moaned softly.

"Sorry. It is a tad bit cold." His doctor said – smile widened and brushing closer. Zaraki opened his eye to a slid and took a glance at the man in the white uniform. The man's eyes were sparkling and the smile made him almost look impish. He had one end of the instrument in his ears while holding the other one against the faster and faster heaving chest. The white coat, which smelt so much of hospital, was rubbing against his legs and loin.

Zaraki pressed himself forward and closed his eye.

He was so hot.

**.**

"Yare yare Kenpachi-san." The doctor breathed against his ear; made a spark run up the taller's spine. "Please take in deep breaths." It was harder then it sounded – he could barely get his breathing back under control. But he did it anyway – he would do everything for this doctor.

He opened his eye again and took in deep breaths; every once in a while it would hitch when the other moved it to a new place on his chest. "Yare yare" the man said happily and took a step back. "Please stand up and turn around."

Zaraki waited for the other to get out of the way, but his smile showed that he did not intend to. There was no other way around it it seemed. He pushed his hands into the mattress and hived himself up; coming into contact with the doctor, who pressed himself even closer. Zaraki let out a long moan; letting his head hang in embarrassment. The elderly man just chuckled and placed his hand on the taller's hip. "Turn around." He repeated softly.

The younger one only nodded and did as he was told. Slowly he turned around and pressed his fingers into the mattress.

The other pressed close against his back; again a swift of the clean hospital smell. The tugging in his loin got even worse once he felt the instrument back against his skin. "Deep breaths Kenpachi-san." The man murmured against his neck. Zaraki bit his lower lip and tried again.

"Yare, yare. Everything is as it should be." The man said after some minutes which seemed much longer. "You do seem quite hot though." He continued and placed a hand on his patient's lower back; sensing the shiver that ran through him. "Maybe you do have a fever? We should check it."

Zaraki wanted to turn around, but the doctor kept him in place. He could not see what the other man was picking up, but once he had what he needed the younger one could feel how his feet were pressed apart.

Suddenly he felt something hard and slick pressing against his hole and without further ado it was entered.

After letting out a long groan he turned his head to look at Kyouraku, who was currently starring at his ass. "What?" he asked breathless and watched the other turning his attention back to his patient's face. He smirked widely. "Neee Kenpachi-san. I have to take your temperature after all." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and pressed the instrument further in – making Kenpachi moan again.

"As it will take some time." Shunsui continued happily "Please turn around once more. We shall continue."

**.**

Zaraki waited until he got his breathing somehow back under control and slowly turned around. Once he was facing Shunsui his doctor placed smooth, soft hands on his throat and rubbed it carefully. Enjoying the pleasant touch Zaraki closed his eye.

"Yare." It made him look at his doctor, who had a worried look on his face. "Do you sometimes have problems swallowing?" He asked and touched the younger man's cheek softly. "N..no" Kenpachi breathed out.

"Hmmmm" the other hummed thoughtfully and took some steps back. "Please kneel down, we have to check this."

Kenpachi wanted to ask why he should do that when he took in the person in front of him. His _doctor_ wanted him to do it. Zaraki moaned and kneeled down; not really understanding how the white uniform could have such a power over him.

Once he heard a zipper being pulled he opened his eye and looked at the hard, dripping flesh in front of his face. In the first moment he was by far more surprised at the immense size of the other than at what his doctor was actually doing. "Yare yare." The man said and stroked through Kenpachi's long, black tresses. "Open your mouth Kenpachi-san. We shall check your gag-reflex."

The only thing the younger male could do was nod and open his mouth. Shunsui purred and entered his aching flesh without waiting any longer. Half way inside he waited a moment for the other to get used to his size before continuing on and shoving his hard-on all the way down the other's throat.

"Yare, yare." The man breathed out. "You surely do not have a gag-reflex Kenpachi-san."

The man on his only hummed around the thick cock and closed his eye. Once his doctor started to groan and fuck his face in earnest he used his tongue to please the older one even more. The hand in his hair tightened and Shunsui let out a long groan before removing his dick from the sweet mouth and stepping back.

"Yare." He said panting and looked in the dazed eye of the kneeling man while stroking through his hair. "Seems like everything is ok. Get up and turn around."

**.**

It took a little for Zaraki to understand and then slowly getting up and turning around. The doctor stepped close to the other again and moved a hand between his legs to remove the thermometer. He looked at the instrument while stroking over a buttcheek. "Yare, yare – no fever. Only flushed." He let it fall on the mattress. "Well then. We only need to check your prostrate and are done." He chirped happily while Zaraki groaned in the mattress on which he placed his upper body.

His hard-on started to leak once he heard the other putting on rubber gloves. He moaned loudly once one hand was placed on his left buttcheek, which was pulled away to make room for a slippery rubber-clad finger, which was placed against his quivering opening. His doctor stroked over it until Kenpachi moved his behind backwards – then he entered. "Neee... where do we have it?" breathed the doctor against his back and moved his finger around. "Yare – seems like I need some help." He chirped and entered a second finger – soon after a third and moved them around.

Zaraki's hands were clenched into the mattress while he was standing on his toes to push himself against the teasing digits. Once the older one touched his prostrate he shoved his hips so far back that the other had to take a step backwards and started to chuckle.

Shunsui licked his lips as he watched his fingers, still clad in rubber, moving in and out of the overly tight ass. "Yare." He said breathless; his eyes by now dazed too. "I fear I do not reach far enough." A blatant lie, but he did have to do his best for his patient after all.

He removed his fingers, which earned him a displeased groan and lubricated his cock, which was by now ready to burst. Quickly he re-entered the young man with his dick – letting out a long, load groan.

Zaraki bit into the mattress, which he was still clenching.

Shunsui gripped his hips in a vice grip and started to move in and out slowly. It did not take long for him to find the other's sweet spot. Once he touched it the taller man threw his head back and let out a long moan.

"Yare, yare. Found it. I think it's doing alright too." He whispered in Zaraki's ear and started to slam himself faster and harder into the other's willing body.

At first Kenpachi tried to stop noise from escaping by covering his mouth with a hand. But when Shunsui put one rubber-clad hand on his right thigh to pull it up on the mattress; spreading him widely to penetrate him even deeper; and the other one he wrapped around his dick it became all far too much for him.

He pressed his face into the mattress, feeling the hard flesh of his _doctor_ being slammed over and over against his prostrate while a rubber hand was moving his dick in a hard pace. The rough doctor coat was rubbing against his ass and left thigh while the other was still being held up. On top of all everything still smelled so much of hospital. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He let out one last wailing moan while coming all over the mattress – almost blacking out.

Shunsui tried to thrust in some more, but in the end the sweet, hot hole clenching down on him became also too much. He leaned forward, licked over the spine and came.

* * *

"We should get up and clean. Unohana will come any moment." Kenpachi drawled against Shunsui's neck.

After they came down from their high the 8th Captain sat himself into the wide office chair and pulled Zaraki on his lap – his back against his chest.

The younger man had his head laying on his shoulder and his thighs spread. Kyouraku stroked over one while kissing the still sweaty forehead.

"Retsu is on house visits, Zaraki-chan."

"But my boys won't be able to hold her back for much longer. We took quite long."

Shunsui hummed happily. "But I love living out your kinks."

Zaraki smirked and kissed the neck. "We should go now though, old geezer."

"Mhm alright. But only if we go to 8th to live out some of my kinks again, Zaraki-chan."

The tall man in his lap chuckled. "Should I call you 'daddy' again?" he said teasingly.

"Oh yes." Kyouraku said and moved his hand higher. "And wear the schoolgirl outfit."

"Dirty, old man."

"Closet bitch."


End file.
